


let's get married (i don't wanna walk alone)

by thelittlebirdthattoldyou



Series: let's get married [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlebirdthattoldyou/pseuds/thelittlebirdthattoldyou
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard. But wedding planning with the love of your life - even if it’s over Skype - goes a long way toward making things better.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: let's get married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903945
Comments: 20
Kudos: 308





	let's get married (i don't wanna walk alone)

**Author's Note:**

> title: “let’s get married” by the bleachers.
> 
> set during iwa’s uc irvine years while oikawa is playing in the argentina pro leagues.

“So which is it?” Oikawa asks. Now that the sun has set, the glow of his pixellated face on Hajime’s computer screen is the sole source of light. His voice comes through staticky and filtered in the dark room, six thousand miles away. “The tiger lilies or the roses?”

It’s nine o’clock in California, which means the seconds are ticking away into the AM for Oikawa, but he waved off Hajime’s concerns with vague reassurances that his practice had been pushed a few hours later and he would have time to sleep in the next morning. Hajime should - usually would - have pushed harder, but it’s been a long day. He can afford to be selfish for once. And all he wants is to keep Oikawa like this, lying on his stomach on the bed, a sleepy, satisfied smile on his face as they make plans for their future together.

“The lilies,” Hajime decides. “They look nicer.”

“But roses are wedding flowers,” Oikawa says. His head is propped on his elbows as if in thought. “We could do white ones - they mean, like, young love or something.”

“I don’t think anyone is going to care what the flowers mean,” Hajime says. “Unless you’re planning to invite Ushijima.”

Oikawa wrinkles his nose, affronted at the very thought. Still, he says, “But we’ll know. And the lilies are _orange,_ Iwa-chan. I don’t look good in orange.”

 _You always look good,_ Hajime doesn’t say.

“Why did you even ask me if you’ve already decided?” Hajime asks.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. There’s a glint of humor in them, and it reminds Hajime of the sleepovers they used to have. Building blanket forts in the living room and taking turns shushing each other every few seconds and bursting out into giggles anyway because everything is funner when it’s two in the morning with your best friend.

“I can’t just not ask my fiancé about these things,” he says.

 _Fiancé._ Hajime’s heart skips a beat, like it does every time that word is mentioned. There’s a silver ring around his finger now, identical to the one that hangs on the chain next to Oikawa’s heart. It catches in the light every so often, and he always stops whatever he's doing - eating or studying or working out - to stare at it. Some days he still can't believe it's real.

His friends at UC Irvine have been badgering him about it nonstop. Even some of his professors looked taken aback when they caught sight of it. Hajime supposes that twenty is, in theory, rather young for marriage. But in practice it amounts to twenty years of knowing, loving, standing next to Oikawa. Twenty years of promises and heartache and enough love to circle the world twice over. Twenty years, and everything he’s ever wanted is within reach.

Well, almost. Oikawa is still a screen away, after all, and Hajime's fingers itch to slide against his skin again.

"Whatever you want," Hajime says at last. He’s always been weak in the face of Oikawa’s overwhelming stubbornness. "Shame, though. Lilies make me think of you."

Hearing that, Oikawa’s whole body perks up. Hajime gets a little transfixed by the way his lips bloom into that familiar, smug smile. “Oh really? Why is that, huh?”

“Nothing,” Hajime lies. “I’m tired. Not thinking straight.”

“It’s not even that late for you! If anything, I should be the one saying that. Come on, please?”

“Are you ever going to get tired of asking people to feed your ego?” Hajime asks.

“Never, Iwa-chan, you know me. And stop dodging the question!”

Hajime sighs, fond. “Fine,” he says, and waits until Oikawa settles down, an expectant look on his face. “They’re… loud, I guess. And obnoxious.”

“Hey -”

“But also really pretty, y’know? Bold. Strong. Full of life.”

Twice so far, he’s made the trip to Argentina to visit. It was almost a miracle seeing Oikawa so confident, Spanish rolling off his tongue like the syllables were tailored for him to speak, set against a backdrop of the bluest skies Hajime has seen anywhere. He was too vibrant to look at. _Larger-than-life,_ Hajime had thought. He'd managed to grow out of the old insecurities, the shame and the perfectionism, and the result was everything Hajime had always known he could be.

Glancing back at the monitor now, he’s amused to find Oikawa red-faced, lips parted around a small, surprised intake of breath.

“Did I finally get you to shut up for once?”

He sputters for a second before gathering his wits. “So rude! You can’t just say all those nice things about me and then ruin the moment like that.” A pout starts to form on that pretty mouth, and Hajime wishes he were there in person to kiss it away. “You’re so unfair. Now I want the tiger lilies, too.”

“Then get them in white,” Hajime says. “Those probably exist somewhere.”

“Maybe,” Oikawa says, and whatever his next words might have been, they’re rendered unintelligible by a big yawn.

“Go to sleep, Trashykawa.”

“I already told you, we have late practice tomorrow. And I wanna stay and talk to Iwa-chan.”

“You still shouldn’t throw off your sleep schedule that much, idiot."

“I try to be a loving fiancé and plan the most important day of our lives, and all you do is try to get rid of me. Why am I even marrying you?”

Hajime turns his face away from the computer to hide his smile. That word again - fiancé. They’re going to be _husbands._

So far, they’ve determined that the ceremony will take place in Buenos Aires. They're going with a beach reception.

It’s been a major cultural shift for them, moving from a place like Japan, with its conservative views on gay marriage, to the Americas, where they’re free to hold hands in public like any other couple. Most of the time, anyway.

“‘Cause I love you,” Hajime says. “And because you wouldn’t survive on your own without me.”

“I so would!” Oikawa isn’t offended, though. Quite the opposite - he looks content. “But I love you, too.”

“So go to sleep.”

“Ugh. Fine. You got the pictures I sent you earlier though, right? Of the cakes?”

“Yeah. They both looked good.”

“I know, but I’m telling you, the second one was just better. I set up a tasting for us first thing once you get here -”

“Oikawa.”

“- and we need to coordinate our tuxes, Iwa-chan! I’m thinking navy and gray, but nothing’s set in stone yet -”

“Oikawa.”

“Your tickets are booked, right? For November? The venue is nailed down and the invitations are ready to be sent, so you can’t bail now -”

“Tooru. Everything will be perfect. I have my ticket - I want this just as much as you do, promise. Go to sleep.”

“All right, all right,” he says, and both of them trade their last lingering goodbyes, and then they end the call and Hajime is left staring at a black screen.

He could pretend that he’s going through all these preparations against his will, being dragged along by Oikawa and his excitable nature. But Hajime isn’t in the habit of lying, so he can admit, at least to himself, that he cares about the details as much as Oikawa does.

As trivial as it is, he cares about which flowers will be used for table centerpieces and which ones will be used for bouquets. He cares about whether they’ll serve Japanese food at the reception or not - hell, he even cares what color pocket squares they both wear.

They’re already committed to each other one hundred percent, and that won’t change even if it rains in the middle of their vows or if half the invitees fail to show up.

But it might be nice, anyway, for the wedding to be as perfect as they can get it. It’s a celebration, a culmination of all they’ve meant to each other for the past two decades. And the windows of time where their schedules align are becoming few and far in between. Sue him for being picky.

Just then, his phone lights up with a text. Hajime rolls over and grabs it off the nightstand to find a final text from Oikawa: _Call you tomorrow morning, right?_

He smiles and types out a response: _I’ll be here._

And he will be.

And in a few months, when Oikawa is getting ready to walk down the aisle?

He’ll be waiting then, too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn’t gonna post today but our class schedules just came out and mine is a mess and i have to get it fixed and im feeling a little sad because it’s my senior year and i was hoping for smooth sailing til graduation, haha. so i wrote iwaoi fluff to cheer myself up, and i don’t mean to sound needy but a kudos or comment would really help rn. thanks for reading!!


End file.
